nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Amagiri Kyoto
'Character First Name:' Kyoto 'Character Last Name:' Amagiri 'IMVU Username:' SageReapz 'Nickname: (optional)' Kyo 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 03/30/188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'10 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scars: Two cuts on both sides of his face, cheek. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single. 'Personality:' Kyoto is a very quiet fellow, he doesn't like to attract attention to himself if possible. He prefers to be left out of things and does not like being around much people. Most would consider him anti- social be he considers himself not be, the only time he seems to really talk is when he is doing a job for someone. When he does talks he talks with maturity, and is not treated like a child, lastly he is a very intelligent young boy, who rarely talks about his clan, he is also one of the very few that is left of his Clan. 'Behaviour:' Quiet, Respectful, Intelligent, Observer, Plan-maker. 'Nindo: (optional)' " No matter how hard you try....you'll never beat me...." " The Amagiri Clan is nothing but a Ghost Clan, one that was mistaken for extinction.....not that I really care....." " I lost myself somewhere in the darkness...." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Amagiri Clan: Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. Chūnin-level shinobi from the clan have been shown using kama as well as a cable with a piece of iron in the tip which they can enhance with fire-natured chakra. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Fire Release 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' Kusarigama 'Strengths:' Bukijutsu, Kugutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Kenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Yellow 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 (3) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 (10) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' ''List the other weapons here: ''Kusarigama (5) '''Total: 48 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Bukijutsu Tier I One Thousand Years of Death - Rank E Sexy Technique - Rank E Cloak of Invisibility Technique - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Great Fireball Technique - Rank C Allies: Amegakure. 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Kyoto lived on the outskirts of amegakure in a dojo with his grandfather, Eto Amagiri. The reason for that was that his parents had been killed while on a mission when he was nearly an infint. He had been with his grandfather as long as he could remeber, and looked up to him greatly. He trained and lived a very peaceful life with his Grandpa, until that dreadful day, when his Grandfather was murdered. His grandfather had sent him off to collect some food herbs and foods, in order for his grandfather to prepare dinner. When he came back, he saw the most terrifying thing ever, the dojo was on fire. Rogue ninja's had attacked their home, the boy dropped the herbs and ran, for his grandfather to find him facing the ninja, the ninja threw a kunai at the boys face, the boy cried out. His grandfather turned and noticed his grandon Kyoto standing right behind him he told him to leave and smiled, and said that he'd be rigth behind him. The boy believed his grandfather and left, shortly after that the dojo was ingulffed in flames, and collapsed to the ground right infront of the boys very eyes. The boy contiously cried so much that he fainted, when he had awoken he was in the village of Amegakure, and was now in teh care of the village, he eventually became a citizen of Amegakure, when he reached age 12 he enrolled in the ninja academy, it was only then when he graduated from the academy was he told the truth of why his grandfather was killed, because of his clans secret scroll, and they had told him that if the ninja's had killed him wouldnt have died he wouldnt have probably been here this very second. The boy had become anti-social after the incident with his father dying, and closed himself form the world, struggling through life without a person to protect him. Each night the boy has nightmares of that horrifying day, the solution he made for himself was to become strong so that if he found someone that was important to him, he would be able to protect them. But even though he decided he would do so he continued to stay a quiet fellow, none the less he was treated like an adult and not a kid due to his maturity, and continues to train and train so that he may be able to honor both his clan and that of the village. 'Roleplaying Library:' Kyoto Collect Ingredients 4-9-15 Kyoto: Bandit Trouble 4-8-15 Ramen Amongst Strangers 4-7-15 Kyoto's Taijutsu Training with Unaru 4-4-15 Kyoto Show A Visitor Round The Village 3-27-15 Kyoto Cat Rescue 3-26-15 Kyoto A Block In The Sewers 3-24-15 Amagiri Kyoto Entry Test 3-21-15 'Approved by:' Kagato - 3/23/15